<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Difference In Tactics by bluemisfortune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737579">A Difference In Tactics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune'>bluemisfortune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's so funny?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Nothing,” Crow laughs, hopping up to sit on the table. “Just finding it amusing how you go on and on about power and strength. There's more to life than raw power, Jack.”</p>
<p>Jack sneers, leaning over him. “Those are the words of a man with no power.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Difference In Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so the second half of 5Ds did a lot wrong and was generally a hot mess but damn did it get the domestic Jack and Crow tension just right. Take place during the whole Bruno is new and shiney and stealing Yuusei' attention period. This is actually a rewrite of a very veeeeeery old fic I might have posted on my old tumblr and I don't even know if it's still but, but it's Jack and Crow flirting over duelling what more do you want from them? (Anyone waiting for the next Meteor Shower chapter, it's taking a while because I'm gearing up for a Halloween chapter).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “It's ridiculous,” Jack declares, stomping through into the shared kitchen. Crow sighs like he’s being overdramatic and tilts his head. “They don't even blink anymore. It’s not healthy <em>and</em> it’s annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yuusei and Bruno?” Crow says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Who else would he be talking about? He doesn’t need Crow thinking he’s being cute and smart by pointing out the obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yuusei's <em>my</em> best friend, always has been,” he says. “Who does that Bruno think he is, just coming in here and taking Yuusei's attention just like that? From the people who actually know him and care about him and have always been with him-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Apart from that bit where you betrayed him, stole his stuff and abandoned him to become King?” Crow says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Exactly. And we were still friends. Distance doesn’t change that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Betrayal might. Just ask Kiryuu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We’re getting off topic, Crow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Crow laughs and Jack glares. Laughing at him? How dare he?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But then a mug is set in front of him and Jack glances up at Crow. Was he trying to butter him up for something? Or trying to apologise for being so unappreciative? He frowns but takes a sip anyway. It’s not bad. He’s actually made it properly. Definitely up to something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But if Bruno has Yuusei's unbroken attention and if Crow wants to tend to Jack's needs instead, he isn't going to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Perhaps you should look elsewhere for attention,” Crow says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jack lifts to his head to glare at him. It’s all very well him thinking about Crow starting to pander to him, but it’s entirely another for Crow to actually suggest it. Or even suggest Jack pay attention to him. Isn’t he usually the one denying he wants anything to do with Jack? Loudly denying it at that. This is just weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Besides,” he continues, “it won't be for long. You know the second we hear a word from Kiryuu, Yuusei will drop everything and go running after him. Just like always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you implying he's more interested in spending time with Kiryuu than us?” Jack snaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You perhaps,” Jack says, getting up and glaring down at him. “I'd rather spend time with Kiryuu than you too. But I am <em>way</em> more important than Kiryuu!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You keep telling yourself that,” Crow says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It's the truth,” he snaps, slamming his hands on the table. “You were always the weakest, you're unimportant, but I was King. I am the only one worthy of being Yusei's rival and therefore the only one worthy of his attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “But... for all your strength you're still the <em>Former King</em>, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jack’s fists clench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I'll show you my strength first hand and bring you to your knees,” he roars. Crow just smirks. Which honestly takes the wind out of Jack’s sails pretty quickly. “What's so funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh. Nothing,” Crow laughs, hopping up to sit on the table. “Just finding it amusing how you go on and on about power and strength. There's more to life than raw power, Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Like speed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Like technique and skill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jack sneers, leaning over him. “Those are the words of a man with no power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Crow glares back and Jack smirks. Little Crow has always been shorter and weaker and compensated with attitude and trickery. Crow has no power and no strength but he has determination and keeps coming back for more. Those tiny furious little attacks that peck away at even the greatest barriers. Jack can admit that he has his own style that works, even if it’s nothing when compared to Jack himself. He wouldn’t tolerate Crow for so long if he was truly useless, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “But I do have power,” Crow says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jack laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I do.” He’s unusually quiet and Jack has to lean closer to hear him. “I can let you think you've got me right where you want me, but the entire time I've been making you dance like a puppet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “My strength is no match from your cute little cunning,” Jack replies. “My sheer, overwhelming power would keep you pinned down.” Crow grins and Jack glares. What’s wrong with Crow today? “And no matter how tricky you can be, my relentless attacks would make your soul tremble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I wouldn't let you get away with that,” he says, his hands closing around Jack's collar. “You think I'd lie down and take it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Crow reclines more on the table, pulling Jack closer over him and forcing him to brace against the table, hand either side of his hips. There is definitely something wrong with Crow today. Maybe he’s suffering from a lack of attention too. He has always been the type to be far too loud and demanding of attention, hasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You'd fight,” Jack says. “You always fight and give as good as you get. I'd never expect someone like you to submit without making me work for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Of course I’d make you work for it,” Crow says. Jack shivers at the low, teasing tone. “I would never let you get the upper hand so easily. I'd have to push you, keep you guessing. Maybe I'd have to slow you right down, get you all flustered and unable to use all that power. You always look so frustrated when you can't pound away relentlessly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It'd certainly push me to my limits,” he replies. There’s a familiar rush of excitement and challenge with every word out of Crow's mouth. And the unfamiliar - or at least as far as he’s willing to admit - need to be closer to Crow. He’s painfully aware this is no longer a discussion about duelling, although just <em>when</em> the topic shifted he doesn't know. </span>
  <span>“But I'd have you begging for mercy before long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yeah?” he laughs breathlessly as Jack pushes him further back onto the table. “You think I would ever beg? And for you of all people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know you would. You can't resist my strength and power. As King, I'll always come out on top. And you will always come back for more. You keep coming back to me for another rund and I'll oblige you every time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You can't resist it either. You could never resist the challenge of someone as passionate as you.” Crow's hands slide up along Jack’s collar, around his neck and into his hair, tugging him further over the table. “After all, what fun is it to play with someone if you can't get them riled up? You need someone unpredictable to play against.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How else can I put my all into it? A King's strength can only be appreciated by someone who pushes him to his limits and further.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hmm, the soul quaking power of a King? I'd like to see that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Jack surges forward and presses their lips together roughly. Well, he certainly didn't expect to ever end up like this. He pushes Crow back against the table, Crow’s fists tighten in his hair and Jack slides his thigh between Crow’s without thinking. The small gasp such a simple action earns is especially pleasing. Even more so when Crow tugs at Jack's hair to urge him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> There’s a slight cough and the two of them scramble apart to find Martha in the doorway. She smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Would you two like me to pretend I didn't see that and let you go upstairs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes, <em>please</em>,” Crow groans, turning bright red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thanks,” Jack mutters. He shoves Crow up and towards the stairs. As they pass Yusei, he pokes his shoulder. “Martha's here. We're… discussing duelling tactics. Upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But… your deck's down here. Jack? Crow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Jack slams the bedroom door behind them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>